Stand Up
by DarkenMystery
Summary: Poems and one shots. Very different from what most have done. Another one shot. Couple is used a lot, I know that's crazy for me!
1. Raven

I own nothing! Hope you like it!

* * *

Your dark, intense eyes.

Unreadable.

Your adorable, yet sadistic grin.

Unarguable.

The way you can't feel pain.

Unforgivable.

Yet pain is all you feel.

Undisplayable.

The hardcore style you put on.

So watchable.

The mind games in your head.

So playable.

The opponents that you lore.

So gullible.

Quote the Raven nevermore.

Unforgettable.

* * *

If you like it and want a poem of a certain wrestler tell me! I will write one for anyone but it might take a day or two! Please review! 


	2. Cena

Okay this one was difficult for me because I'm not exactly a Cena fan. If it isn't that good I'm sorry!

* * *

Glistening in the lightare his deep blue eyes

that will always show the burning passion inside.

Mic in his hand sayin' "The champ is here!".

He'll take down opponents without a care.

Doctor of Thugonomics, who boys want to be

because girls are always screaming "Cena, Marry me?"

but who could blame them. With a sexy smile and eyes

no wonder John Cena has people mesmerized.

* * *

Hope it was okay! I still have two others to do but if you want to request one you can! 


	3. Sabin

Thanks for the reviewing!

* * *

X-division talent  
with so much ability  
He's one of the top  
Soon everyone will see  
He fights for what's right  
with his heart in control  
Size doesn't matter  
watch him and you'll know  
"Hail Sabin" is heard  
as he walks down the ramp  
People soon ask  
"Why isn't he champ?"  
An idol to many  
a heartthrob to the rest  
A legend in the making  
Sabin is the best

* * *

Hope you like it. As for the Batista and Rey request I'm trying but I haven't watched Smackdown in awhile for inspiration and Batsita is hurt. 


	4. Lita

Here's one I wrote awhile ago.

* * *

The feiry red of your hair drops in front of your empty eyes.

You use to be so great. You use to be idolized.

Women's champ more than once until you made that mistake.

Now your just arm candy. A choice you had to make.

Why can you wrestle, you ask. The writers say thats no fun.

No one can see the great talent you have because no one can look past what you've done.

Her red hair will always cover Her eyes that are so empty.

Her talent, forever, forgotten for Lita'sjust arm candy.

* * *

Please review and keep telling me your requests! 


	5. Rey

Here's the Rey one!

* * *

The under dog of every match up

Always having to play catch up

yet he's always determined mind set on one goal

that's to keep the fans happy as he holds the title

Some may degrade Rey tell him that he is bad

he won't ever get upset No, he won't ever get mad

with the fire burning in his eyes of fog

you know, It's not the size of the dog in the fight but the size of the fight in the dog

* * *

Well I finally got it. Hope you like it. 


	6. Undertaker

The Phenom, The Undertaker is neither alive or dead

as he scares his opponents with mind games of the head

the lights go dim, one knee he will stand,

stick out his tongue and raise one hand

meaning it is the end, his opponent is done,

the match is over, The dead man has won,

forever in the dark is where the legend will stay

no matter how hard someone tries. He will never go away

He will never leave because of someone so clever

for the history of The Undertaker will live on forever.

* * *

Well, there you go, a Taker poem. please review! 


	7. Kurt Angle

I added a few now and I hope you liked them and please review!

* * *

A new side now shown just wanting to hurt

He has turned extreme for violence is Kurt.

wrestling gold medalist with a broken back

determination was never something he lacked.

Passion in his heart never taking crap

with one swift move he makes opponents tap.

"I love milk!" He would say

but he is ECW and people like him that way!

* * *

If you don't know Kurt used to have a gimmick about loving Milk. I like the Extreme Kurt though! 


	8. Trish

Here's a Trish one. Thank you for all the amazing reviews I have got so far!

* * *

The Canadian Blonde Bombshell is a six time women's Champ.

She'll raise her title as she walks down the ramp.

She can be a slut She can have attitude

but you have to give credit where credit is due.

She walks to the ring as her opponents fill with dread

because of that one move the chick kick to the head

and before the match starts her opponent is done

Trish is the champ She will always be number one.

* * *

Hope it's okay. Please review and request! 


	9. Jericho

Jericho! I miss him and can't wait for him to wrestle again!

* * *

Those blue eyes. The blonde hair

When you see him, You can't help but stare.

The king of the world. The Aotollya of Rock N Roll

When he steps in the ring. He steals the show.

The many nicknames that he has handed out

proves his mic skills are great without a doubt

When he is in the ring, The matchs are so watchable

Even when he is heel. He can't seem to be hateable.

The first Undisputed Champ that will have you know

he's a sexy beast because he's Jericho.

* * *

Please review and request! 


	10. Batista

Sorry it's been so long. So much to do so little time! I hope you like it.

* * *

He's back for revenge

The animal unleashed

The anger that built up

was finally released

His opponent on his mind

as he walked to the ring

Glad to be back

just listening

to the rawr of the crowd

He will be on top

whether heel or face

because Batista can't be stopped.

* * *

Please Review and request. Thanks for all the reviews so far! 


	11. Jarrett

I must admit for some reason unknown I am becoming a Jarrett fan! So here's one for him.

* * *

He has always been hated

For the title shots he gets

With the country accent

you know he won't quit

The King of the Mountian

The top of TNA

you have to give him credit

for the skills he displays l

ike him, which most don't

or hate him like most do

you can't deny what Jarrett does

or he might come after you

* * *

Hope it was okay and please review and request! 


	12. Jeff Hardy

Jeff Hardy!

* * *

High flying and skilled

and have got to admit

amazing to look at

as he doesn't quit

Jumping off ladders

or even higher things

The crowd will go crazy

when his music rings

as he crawls up the ramp

painted from head to toe

even in the dark

his body does glow

He's the Charismatic Enigma

Rainbow haired and great

Though Jeff Hardy has a slight problem

Of being late

* * *

Love that hardy boy! please review and request. 


	13. America's Most Wanted

One of my favorite tag teams!

* * *

One of the toughest tag teams

Set the division on fire

with feuds against the Naturals

they have so much desire

They just want the belts

to be in their hands

James Storm and Chris Harris

always have a plan

They will get them back

because that's what they do

They are one of the best

They are AMW

* * *

Well please review and request! 


	14. Kevin Nash

Here's a request. As for the Naturals, I'm working on it. I'm just seeing them for awhile to see what their personalities are like!

* * *

Big sexy, they call him. He has alot of pride

Size does matter with Alex Shelley at his side.

Use to be Scott Hall who was his best friend

and partner in crime but that came to an end

just like the NWO and the outsiders did

been admiring him since I was a little kid

He's amazingly talented never missing a beat

because he is Kevin Nash and he is "Just Too Sweet!"

* * *

Hope you liked your request! please review it and request! 


	15. Randy Orton

If you know what song quote I put in here good for you! I have to give you credit for it.

* * *

The cocky grin

The famous last name

The sexy body

put him at the top of his game

He's now on his own

but was once Evolution

Thinks beating Hulk Hogan

will be his solution

to make him the absolute

and total legend killer

He's not the coward of the county

you can't call him ol' yellow

Youngest champ so far

who beat Chris Benoit.

His matches with Edge

if you only just saw

how amazing they were

After a stunning RKO

he will get the pin

He is so amazing.

He is Randy Orton.

* * *

Please review and request! 


	16. Kane

My friend wanted one of him!

* * *

Dark and destructive The big Red Machine

sends shivers down your spine just to hear you scream

he'll chokeslam you on the mat or on a table of fire

with or without his mask you will see the sadistic desire

to get the revenge he wants or just to see pain in your eyes

he can't see the truth or hear all the lies

of the people before that he consider a friend

mess with Kane and it will be the end!

* * *

Hope it as okay. I may do another one of him though. Please review and request. Also, if you want another one of someone I did already tell me. Some of them just aren't my best work! 


	17. Am I perfect?

I wrote some stuff and thought they would make great one shots. This one is both a poem and a one shot.

* * *

I try hard to show I'm not hurt by the crowd's words, but I am.  
My friends worry about me.  
I always seem to have a fake smile on.

_I am strong  
at least I try  
I am happy  
but I can cry._

I go out to the ring every week with a look of determination.  
I'm so scared though. I could mess up.  
Yet, I one up everyone, I out smart them, by showing no emotion.

_I am fearless  
or so it looks  
I 'm not a genious  
but I read books._

People don't look at me like I'm sexy anymore.  
Why should they when all the younger divas run around in their underwear.  
I'll keep my spot though. I'll talk my way into keeping it.

_I am beautiful  
but looks can fool  
I am manipulative  
My mind is my tool._

I just want the title, even just once more.  
I won't cross the boss though. I will just wait it out.  
My temper may come out before then, but I'll do my best to hid it.

_I am competetive  
but I know what's right  
I can be aggressive  
but I know who to fight._

I may be losing my spotlight, but one person will always think I'm perfect.  
Steven Richards will always see me for me.  
He says I'm perfect because I'm Victoria.  
I like that.

_I am Perfect  
for all to see  
I am Perfect  
for I am me.

* * *

_

Please review.


	18. Those eyes

I like this and I hope you do to.

* * *

Love is a funny thing.  
You can love your friends.  
You can love your pet.  
You can love your shoes  
but when your in love  
it's so much different.

We have been friends for years  
and every year I hate that word even more.  
Not love, but _"friends"._

It always the shows up at the wrong time.  
That's all we are is friends  
but I love everything about you.  
No, not love.

I'm in love with everything you are.  
Your smile, Your personality.  
The way you treat me like a queen  
and then those eyes.

Those beautiful eyes.  
They give you away.  
They tell all your emotions.  
They can betray you.

But, my are those eyes beautiful.  
so much I hate them.  
They were what I feel in love with first.

Those sparkling, innocent eyes.  
I despise them.  
Your eyes and that awful word.  
That's all we are after all,  
Just _friends_

Nothing more will I get of you  
and there you are with that goofy smile  
and those innocent eyes.  
Always comes down to those damn eyes.

You look like a mess,  
with food in your hair  
and you look so guilty.  
after all you started the food fight.

I had to meet Stephanie.  
I had a meeting to get too.  
but I can't be mad.  
No, those eyes won't let me  
but I will be late now.  
Oh well, It's for my love.

Too bad we are just _friends_  
That damned word in my head.  
Can't I kiss you just once.  
Just a soft and gentle kiss.

I can't, I'm too shy,  
even after all these years  
We're still just _friends_

Everyone around says the same thing  
What a cute couple we are.  
But we're not a couple, are we?  
No, just _friends_

I want to be a couple.  
Oh, please tell me you do too.  
I want to scream at you  
but those eyes.

Those damn eyes scare me.  
After all the years  
that's the one thing those sparkling eyes keep inside.  
The truth of who I am in them.

But that changed  
The "just friends" changed.  
When your eyes turned shy.  
Well, you walked closer to me.  
Your lips are so soft.  
Just another part of you I'm in love with.

Then you said it.  
"Love is a funny thing.  
You can love your friends.  
You can love your pet.  
You can love your shoes  
but when your in love  
it's so much different.  
_and I'm in love with you Mickie!_"

I smiled, no more just _friends_  
No, that word doesn't matter.  
As for Paul London's beautiful, sparkling eyes.  
I'll learn to get over my hate for them  
because I see now those eyes only see me!

* * *

Well I know it's an odd couple but my new wrestler of the moment is Paul London. As for why Mickie, I just thought they would be cute together. 


	19. The Ocean

I really like writing oneshots of couples most people don't think about or don't write about.

* * *

He stared out at the ocean. It was a beautiful day and he just let it soak in. He had been so stressed lately. Everyone had been getting on his nervous. The beautiful ocean calmed him though. He needed it. All the traveling going on, it tired him. 

"Don't get me wrong, I know I have traveled all my life but I guess it's different now."

"I understand, you're use to staying in one place lately. It makes sense that it's different."

"Yea, none of us are use to traveling like this. We almost never see each other with all the house shows"

"Yea, at least we work together. We get to travel together then." his friend paused. "I would miss you, if we didn't."

He smiled. He would miss her too. Oh, how he would. For her to say that made his heart skip a beat. He loved her. A volleyball from the group a few feet away landed in his lap. His hair fell in front of his face as he looked down and laughed. Traci never was very good at volleyball, she had hit it backwards causing it to land where it did.

"You two are no fun. You should come play." Traci smiled

"Maybe we will." His friend smiled. He melted at the smile.

It started to get dark. Everyone had helped build of fires because no one wanted to go back to the hotel yet. He had asked her for a walk on the beach and his heart skipped a beat when she said yes. It was a nice cool night but he was warm with excitment.

"I never got to tell you earlier that I would miss you too." He said shyly, looking at the sand under his feet.

"No, you never did." She smiled that smile. Both of them walked on in comfortable silence until their names were called to go back. Everyone gathered their stuff and headed to the hotel. She would be rooming with Traci Brooks in the room next door. He was rooming with James Storm.

"Hey Chris!" She yelled before she went into her room.

"Yea..." He answered.

"How's breakfast tomorrow? me, you, James, Jackie, and Matt?"

"Sounds perfect!" He smiled and went into his room. He laid on the bed.  
"I love you Gail Kim" He whisper before shutting he's eyes and falling asleep and the sounds of the ocean took over.

* * *

So, Gail Kim and Chris Harris. Please Review. I'm still doing poems but my creativity for it has gone at the moment, it will be back soon. Also if you have a couple you like, tell me and I'll see what I can do. I don't care how crazy the couple may seem. 


	20. Only for you

Thanks Arieru for all your comments! Hope you like this one.

* * *

She watched him from afar. He wasn't her type normally but something about him attracted her eye. He was in the ring goofing off with Finlay. They were going over their match but it looked more like they were goofing off. She sat watching him, while nodding at times to Michelle who was chatting her ear off. Rey and Chavo came down to use the ring so he and Finlay got out. He smiled and walked over to her. Her heart skipped a beat but unknowing to her, his did too.

"Hey Michelle, Kristal, do you two wanna go with me, Finlay, Matt, Ashley, Batista and Rey to go get something to eat ina while?" He smiled. _She is so beautiful_.

Michelle beamed and said yes while Kristal shyly smiled and nodded. She was so happy to get to hang out with him even if other people would be there.

"Cool, I'll see you in awhile, I'm riding with Batista but I'm sure he won't mind two more to come along." He looked right at Kristal when he spoke. She looked up and their eyes met. She smiled. "That would be wonderful."

Well everyone was waiting for their food they talked.

"You're an amzing wrestler for just learning. I'm impressed with you." He told her.

"Thank you but you're the real talent. I love watching you." She laughed at his reaction. He had smiled a huge smile, then laughed along with her.

Kristal had walked to the bathroom when a fan came up. "Hey baby, why don't I come with you into the bathroom. If you don't struggle nothing will hurt." Her heart felt like it would stop.

Over at the table he had watched the fan come up to her and then her face drop. He watched as the fan tryed to drag her into the bathroom. So, he got up and put his arms around her waist and watched the guy back up a little.

"Something wrong sweetheart?" He said staring holes through the guy.

At first Kristal was shocked. _Did he just call me sweetheart?_ but then she caught on. "Oh, I don't know. Why don't you ask this fan?" She smiled at the scared expression of the guy.

"NO!" He shouted. "Um... I just wanted an autograph. Sorry, I'm leaving." With that the guy ran off.

"Thank you so much!" She shrieked

"Only for you." He smiled down at her.

They then kissed. Not unnoticed by everyone in their group as shouts of "Finally!" were heard.

They laughed and Kristal started walking back to the table.

"Come on Lashley!" She said grabbing his hand and pulling him to the table.

"Only for you." He whispered again with a smile.

* * *

Well here's another one. Kristal and Lashley. I will do my best with the poems just having a writers block with them. 


	21. The Darkness

Another oneshot! Tell me what you think!

* * *

It was dark and cold. I felt like I was being watched. No, not felt I knew. I turned around only to find that no one was there. Maybe I was making this up in my head. I had been watched for so long by him that it sometimes consumed my thoughts.

I was fired from WWE but it hasn't stopped me. I went to TNA. He was there, just as I remember him. I don't think he knows how alike we are now. Both fired from that crap of a company. Both have been told how different, how dark we are. I don't show it like he does, but he knows I'm dark. He's watched me. He has watched me for years.

I watch him. Yes, just like he watches me, I watch him. Does he know I watch him, probably. But what's not to watch. His sacrastic manner, they way he goes after what he wants. He knows what I think, how I feel. He can read my eyes and it's as if he reads my soul. I have been around him for so many years, I have learned how he does it and can read him.

I'm gone again. I left TNA, maybe only for awhile. Maybe not. I need him though. He still consumes my thought. I can tell I consume his still too. It doesn't matter anymore though. Does it?

I just got the chills. Not so much because I'm cold but because I have that feeling of being watched again. I guess I should be sleeping. It's 3 in the morning after all, but I'm not tired. I like the night. I like the dark. Sitting on this bench in the dark is what I seem to do every night now. Why be in the light? It only shows what you hide and it shows your weaknesses. I don't even know my weaknesses anymore. I'm not even sure the world remembers me. I have been lost in the dark for so long. Yet, I know I'm being watched. Maybe it's by him. Why, then wouldn't he show himself? We need each other.

You must be so confused by now. You haven't figured out who I am? In the WWE I was known as Miss Jackie. In TNA I was Jackie. Who am I now? I couldn't tell you that. Why would I? I'm not in TNA right now because of that same darkness. Will I ever come back? Maybe, maybe but right now I will enjoy the night.

The moon is amazing tonight. Enough light to see the surrounding but not take away from the mystic. Even with how perfect tonight is, he is all I think about.

I wish I knew what keeps giving me the chills. Not out of fright but out of curiousity. No, I'm not afraid of anything anymore. I've been through it all. There's those damn chills again.

"Will you just show yourself?" I scream out loud, not actually expecting an answer. I know there is no one there. Just me hoping he would be.

Like I expected there is no answer. So I sit here. I go back to my thoughts of life but more importantly of him. I'm getting tired now. It's been 2 hours and the sun is to come up any time now. I walk home into my house and lay down.

Just as I fall asleep, I hear the cry of a Raven from the park or more accurately from the tree I was just sitting under. Maybe just Maybe he was there watching me but that's for a later time, right now I just need sleep.

* * *

Hope it was okay. I like it alot but it's not what I think but what you think! 


	22. I only want you

I'm not sure what made me think of these two together but I like it.

* * *

He walked up to her determined that he was going to do it.

"Hey... um... I was wondering since I have a intergender tag match, if you would be my partner?" He got out in one breathe.

"I would love to be your partner but are you sure? I mean I could be against Edge and I'm not THAT tough. Do you still want me?" She asked shyly.

It was the first time he had seen her shy. He normally sees her so confident and tough. He smiled.

I'll make sure you don't get put against Edge and of course..." He paused. "I only want you."

* * *

A year later...

"Hey Rob, how are you and Torrie?" She smiled but it quickly left when he looked away.

"We broke up." He told her.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Rob. I shouldn't--"

He cut her off. "Don't be sorry. I broke up with her. You see, I have to tell you something." He stopped and looked away again.

Her heart skipped a beat. _Was he going to say what I hoped he would say?_ She thought as her heart raced.

"I only want you." He said still looking away. She grabbed his face and kissed him.

* * *

2 years later...

" Rob, This is beautiful." They were at a park in some city neither new the name of having a picnic.

"I have to say, everyone sees me as the kind of guy who is care free, but I really care for you more than everything in the world." He took something from his pocket. "Will you marry me, Melina?"

Melina started to cry. "Of course Rob, I only want you!"

* * *

Yay Rob Van Damn and Melina getting married! At least for this one shot they are. Please review! 


	23. I'm not ordinary

I wrote this kind of from my own thoughts. It's how I feel sometimes, so it worked out.

* * *

I'm different. Of course I'm different. Not just because of my job, but many think my personality is _"different"_. I get hyper sure, but I know many other people who do too. No one cared when Lita was hyper back in Team Extreme. Everyone loved her though. She wasn't _"phsyco"_. Neither am I! Just hyper.

I can be obsessive. Everyone can. Some with shows, some movies, some sports. I was just someone who admired someone I worked with. Does that really make me crazy?

I use to be dark. Not the preppy person everyone sees now. I use to hang out with Raven and his gathering. That was before I came here. Before people saw me as _"crazy"_. Sometimes I want to go back. Back to that time I was protected. I was cared about. No one cares for me here. No one even respects me! That's all I ask.

The darkness I came from is ever more tempting. Tempting... that's all this busy is. Tempting, temptation. That's why are lives are so different. Really I'm just ordinary doing the extraordinary. Yet, ordinary has such a different being to everyone. I think I'm ordinary but most others don't. Well, I don't think they're ordinary. I guess that's part of my problem.

No one will listen. I just want someone to listen. Is it hard. Am I really that different, that no one wants to try and understand. Jeff Hardy understood. He was in the same position I was, but he doesn't work here, and I never see him any more.So no one will try to get to no me. The REAL me! It's all I ask.

Sometimes it makes me so upset I cry. Of course, no one hears me cry. No one wants to room with me. The fans can't stand me. No one wants an autograph. So, I cry. i'm alone now.

There are people who have tryed to help. I pushed them away then. I didn't think I would need help then. I do now.

"Mickie, are you okay? I heard you crying?" Victoria said as she walked over to me. She could understand. She was in my place once.

"Actually can I talk to you about the way people see me?" I asked shyly. She was the first friend I had. This will tell me if I can trust her.

"Of course! I was consider a phsyco once." she smiled

Maybe there are people who can and will understand me. I guess being ordinary isn't all that it's cracked up to be.

* * *

Please review! 


	24. Jealousy

This is because I'm becoming a fan of him and They need to stop the flavors of the month!

* * *

Everyone hates me. They hate me because I do whatever it takes to keep the belt. I only want the belt because it's something people will be jealous at me about. Instead of me being jealous of them. They have great fans, friends, and family. I have none of that. Don't get me wrong, you see me with people all the time, but they are just around for power.

That's why I can't stand him. He wants me out of TNA but it's the one thing I have. He wants the belt off my waist but I have nothing else. So, why can't I have that belt. I'll tell you why, he's jealous. The same way I'm jealous of him and his family. No one would offer to be in my corner the way Christian did. He has true friends. I don't.

I have been in this business since the start. Yet, he can come in and do whatever he wants. I helped make this business. He can get whatever he wants. Am I afraid he will win? Of course, but I won't show it to him.

He has kids. He has a legacy. He has a wife. I have none of that. Just a stupid title I use to make him jealous. I want a legacy. I want kids that I can teach. I want a wife I can love. Who can love me back. But no, he gets all the good things. He always has. Always got more attention, more women, more friends. Even years back he had more friends.

Once we were consider friends. We were in the NWO together. I don't know why he hates me now. After all these years. He is the one with everything.

I'll get over it. Like I have said before, He is just a flavor of the month. This will end and everything will be back to the way it was before. I don't know what is better though. Before he came or since he has been here. It's hard to tell, it all feels the same now. It got so old. They can't think of something more orginial to get rid of me.

It's boring. The same thing everytime. I win the title or keep the title from someone they bring from WWE and then they do it again. People may think I forgot where I came from. Yes, I also came from the WWE but I helped build TNA. Without me,none of them would have a job. They should thank me, not try and get rid of me.

Scott has his match against Christian next. Of course I'll go out with him. Sting will probably be out there too. This can give me the edge to once again keep my title.

"Earth to Jeff Jarrett." Scott said waving his hand in front of my face. I finally got he was talking to me. "My match is next, are you coming?"

"Of course, let's go." He walks out of the lockerroom and I follow him. _Well, here we go again.

* * *

_

Jarrett was cute when he was looking in the camera pointing to his head. I know I'm insane. I also saw it coming because the camerawould show the masked person every two seconds! Please review.


	25. Love You

There is a swear word at the end. It fits. This is a songfic. The song is "Love You" by Jack Ingram.

* * *

_Dang this sun  
Dang this day  
And I'm just trying to stay out of your dang ole' way  
The heck with this  
The heck with us  
Shoot if I ever look back on where I've been  
Shoot if I ever give away my heart again_

I thought we were in love. Boy, I was wrong. You broke my heart and I don't know if I'll recover but you deserve what you got. Now I'm in some stupid city I don't know and it's101 degrees out. I'll just drive in my truck and forget. Forget about all that has happened to us.

_Love you  
Love this town  
Love this mother lovin' truck  
That keeps breakin' lovin' down  
There's only one four-letter word that'll do  
Love you_

I was finally forgetting everything when my trucked stalled. This truck is old. I forgot all the memories in it. You were there the day I bought it. Funny how things work out. Our "love" dies, my truck dies.

_Love your cat  
Love this house  
Well I can't believe myself  
That I'm lovin' getting out  
Love talkin'  
Love fightin'  
The thought of never seeing your lovin' face  
There's some words that some words just have to replace_

My car smells like you, which smells like your pets. Your pets always smelled good. You spoiled them more than me. We always fought. I don't want to see you for awhile. That's hard to do, we work together. I broke up with you an hour ago, but getting you out of my head, well I wouldn't regret it. You never treated me right.

_Love you  
Love this town  
Yeah, I'm sick and lovin' tired of all your lovin' around  
There's only one four-letter word that'll do  
Love you_

You cheated. Neverthought I would find out. Of course I would. I knew you have been cheating for a long time. That's why we are over. I'm glad too.

_Love you  
Love this town  
Love this mother lovin' truck  
That keeps breakin' lovin' down  
There's only one four-letter word that'll do  
Love you_

Another town now. Yet, your always there. Looking at me with sad eyes. You do know it's your fault. You're the reason we broke up. I have to smile at your sadeyes. I start to laugh. The sadness you had left and now your mad. It makes me laugh harder. I just want to scream that four letter word, but some words you just can't say. I do scream. Your eyes go wide as you listen.

_Love you, honey_

I smirked at your face. Everyone thinks little Miss Christy Hemme is soinnocent. How wrong they are.

"Fuck you, A.J. Styles!"

Some words are just meant to be replaced.

* * *

I don't find A.J. all that cute but when he talks with that southern accent he has. WOW! There's just something about a southern accent I just LOVE! Anyway hope you liked. Please Review. Oh I know my next one. It will be up later tonight hopefully. It's about Rey and Chavo and the betrayal. You should remember though I like twist, so the end probably won't be what you expect. 


	26. Pay Back

Where's London and Kendrick! I want to see London! Oh well here's a Rey and Chavo oneshot.

* * *

We were like brothers. So close. We knew each other inside and out but you turned on me. It's your fault everything happened. You had to do what you did. It disgusts me.

Always had my back. Always fought for our families honor. It made me sick. Everyone thought they could like him... trust him. You can't. He had everyone fooled. He even had me fooled.

How could someone seem so innocent, seem so caring and such a favorite to cheer on. How could he do what he did! He is ungrateful! He doesn't care about all I have done to help him! All I have given to try and help. He would refuse it. Ungrateful... That's all he is.

Him, Eddie and me, we were choatic. Playing pranks and goofing off. Everyone knew not to go into a prank war with us. Nor would they get on our bad side. We loved causing trouble! But things happened and people changed. I can tell you it wasn't me who changed.

Have I gotten revenge on him. Oh you can say I have. Have I made him pay. You can say that too. Is it over? No and it won't be for some time. I won't forget either. Even if this passes and our friendship comes back, what he did will always be in the back of my mind.

No one will see it both ways. We have betrayed each other. Both of us have done wrong. Why does it work out the way it does. I get the short end of the stick. N one sees it my way.

It's okay. Everyone will see the true him soon enough. Life's funny like that. You can do wrong and think you can get away from it but it will come back and bite you in the ass. So I'll leave you with this.

Pay backs a bitch! You can just ask Rey.

* * *

I wanted to have it the other way around. See it from another view. I am a fan of both Chavo and Rey so don't get to mad if you don't like it. Please Review good or bad! 


	27. Melina

Yay, I finally got at least one poem out of me since awhile!

* * *

The paparazzi comes out

Then the music hits

Walking with Nitro

Then into the splits.

Her scream gets annoying

But she gets the job done

Talent she has

but she knows when to run

Beautiful and envied

Melina even has class

but push her buttons

She'll kick your ass.

* * *

Well It's a little boring to me but I works! Please Review! 


	28. Diary Entry of JH

I don't know who knows already but When I found out I almosted cryed knowing he would be wrestling again, no matter what company, If I can watch him I'm happy. It's really short though.

* * *

_Dear Diary, _

I have been through it all. I had an addiction to drugs but it's gone. I was fired, hired, suspended, left and returned. I have been the "pretty" boy, the crazy idiot, the extreme one. Loved, hated, envied, admired. I have had my share of friends and my share of enemies. But here I am.

Many people believe I shouldn't have left where I was. Many are glad I have. Have I made the right decision? I'll find out soon enough.

I'll get to see friends I haven't seen in a long time. Some I met well working there, others where I just left. I guess in a way I'm happy to be back where I started. It is what made me so well liked, I guess who could say it's what made me famous. But I don't look at myself as famous. Just very well liked.

Don't get me wrong. I loved where I left. I got to get close again with my dad since I never really traveled. I made some great new friends that I won't forget even though I left.

I missed my brother. That one is a given. I missed alot of people. I guess I did make the right decision.

Oh well, wrong or right, I made it and I'll have a hell of a time back in the WWE that's for sure!

Jeff Hardy

* * *

Yes, if you didn't know That damn sexy Hardy is back in the WWE. Unless they are playing some sick joke on me! As long as I can watch him I'm happy though! Please Review. and while your at it tell me which company you think he should work with. WWE or TNA? 


	29. Happy Birthday

This should be interesting to see the reaction of this couple. I like them together though. I also have a Benoit and The Miz poems but the site won't let me get them right now. They will be up A.S.A.P.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He was sitting alone just staring into space when she walked up to him.

"Hey, Happy birthday." She smiled at him as his faced turned to shock.

"Thanks sweetie." He smiled. He knew he could always count on her for the little things.

"Will you please let me take you to the restraunt?" She gave him her best puppy dogs eyes. She knew he was upset because he thought all his friends forgot. They didn't. He was going to be surprised, but what would surprise her husband more will be the present she has for him.

"Yea, just let me get ready." He signed.

They were in the car when she looked over at him and saw how upset he was.

"You know hunny, everyone is pretty busy. I'm sure they will wish you a happy birthday soon!" She said excitedly.

_It was just like her to look on the bright side of everything._ He thought.

They finally made it and walked into the restraunt when he stopped and smiled. Inside the place was all of his friends from both companies.

"Happy Birthday!" Everyone yelled.

"Sweetie, Trish, You did this for me?" He turned to look at his wife.

"Of course I did! Just wait til I give you your gift!" She laughed as his eyes light up. "Not until later!"

"Happy birthday! How you been?" An overly hyper Lita said as she hugged him and then grabbed the hand of the man next to her.

"Great. How have you been? And let me guess your so hyper because you get to see your boyfriend here?" He laughed as Raven glared at him. Lita laughed then kissed Raven on the Cheek.

"I've been good and yes, one reason I'm so happy is because he is here but I also get to see old friends and you."

"Li, baby, I'm thristy and the Sandman is walking this way." Raven said as he glared at the man you made his way over.

"Okay, okay, come on." The red head ran off the Raven.

"Happy Birthday!" Raven yelled as he was being pulled away.

"Hey, Where the beer?" Sandman asked before thinking and then adding. "And Happy Birthday."

He rolled his eyes. "I don't know. I think the other side of the room."

Trish came running over. "Here open your present now." She said as her smile couldn't get bigger.

He opened the blue and green wrapping paper.

"Does this man what I think it means!" He looked at the blonde excitedly.

"Yea!" She cryed.

He kissed his wife as everyone watched. They all smiled when they saw the infant outfit that had "The 'Little' Man Beast" written on it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yay Trish and Rhyno. I discovered I like this couple when I wrote my short fanfic called "Fiery Darkness". I also couldn't resist putting my favorite couple in the story, Lita and Raven! Hope you liked it. Please review!


	30. Benoit

Yay I did another request. I'm trying to do them all.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He is talented.

He is Extreme.

He is the crippler

The rapid Wolvrine.

He can make you tap.

In just mere seconds.

He's as tough as nails

and has toothless aggression.

You can already tell who he is.

But I'm going to tell you anyway.

He is Chris Benoit.

and he is here to stay.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hope you liked, please review!


	31. The Miz

i.love.mike.the.miz.mizanin., Sorry it took so long. I finally have time to write. Hope you like it and thanks for the information!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Real World started his Fame.

Tough Enough got him into the game.

He's got talent soon to be shown.

Though he's just starting He's very well known.

Got looks the girls like, With an attitude to match

The Miz might tell you He's a great catch.

Hailing from Ohio Watch him get a pin.

This is a "HooRah!" From Mike Mizanin.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I had to say something about him being from Ohio! gotta love an Ohio native! any ways please review!


	32. Lips of an angel

This is a songfic. The song is "Lips of an angel" by Hinder, if you haven't heard this song it's amazing! This couple like most of mine will really shock you. I don't know where it came from.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Honey why you callin me so late__ It's kinda hard to talk right now Honey why you cryin Is everything ok I gotta whisper cause I can't be too loud_

He looked at his call I.D. It was her, again. He couldn't help but answer. Even if Maria would get mad. He didn't care.

"Hey..."

"C.M. Punk. I.. I don't know what to do?" She was crying and it broke his heart.

"What's wrong sweetie?" He asked her. He still wished they were together.

_Well my girls in the next room Sometimes I wish she was you I guess we never really moved on_

"C.M.! It's great to see you again." She laughed as she hugged him.

"Come on. Let's go into Rob's locker room before they see. You know how they hate when we talk."

_It's really good to hear your voice Sayin my name It sounds so sweet Comin from the lips of an angel Hearin those words It makes me weak_

She the one person who can get to me. The one who always had and always will. She was so beautiful. Amazingly talented. Always on my mind.

Maria hated when I talked to her. She didn't think we could be just friends. She was right. I do love Maria. My heart is with her though. I can't cheat but the urge is hard to fight.

_And I Never want to say goodbye But girl you make it hard to be faithful With the lips of an angel_

Her long blonde hair was in front of her eyes. She had another fight with him. He can't treat her like that. It's not fair to her. She deserves better. He doesn't know her like I do. She was drunk and threatened to leave her. She called me. I would never do that. I'm straight edge.

_It's funny that you're callin me tonight And yes I dreamt of you too Does he know your talkin' to me? Will it start a fight? No, I don't think she has a clue_

I had this crazy dream of her. We got married. She laughed when I told her. She had had a dream just like it last night. Too bad she loves him. I guess I love Maria too. She is just so tempting.

_Well, my girls in the next room Sometimes I wish she was you I guess we never really moved on_

Maria is yelling at me. She found out we talked last night. She is jealous. There's nothing going on though. I wish it was you here right now and not her. But I can only wish, can't I? I love Maria, I do, but I never could forget her.

_It's really good to hear your voice Sayin my name It sounds so sweet Comin from the lips of an angel Hearin those words It makes me weak_

Her voice is like an angel. It always makes me weak. I melt in front of her. I think she is an angel sometimes. Sent here to watch over me. I should be the one watching over her.

_And I Never want to say goodbye But girl you make it hard to be faithful With the lips of an angel _

It's really good to hear your voice Sayin my name it sounds so sweet Comin from the lips of an angel Hearin those words It makes me weak

I can't break up with Maria. My heart wouldn't be in it, but everytime she calls I think about it. It wouldn't do me any good. She loves him. So what do I do?

_And I Never want to say goodbye But girl you make it hard to be faithful With the lips of an angel_

"Please stop crying sweetie. I know your upset that he was drunk, again, but you can't change him." I told her as her sobs slowed.

"I know, I just wish he wouldn't drink so much. He doesn't know what he is saying but it hurts sometimes..." She paused. "When it hurts, it hurts alot."

"Sweetie I got to go. Maria's coming. Goodbye."

_Never want to say goodbye But girl you make it hard to be faithful With the lips of an angel_

_Honey why you callin me so late?_

He looked at his call I.D. It was her, again. He couldn't help but answer. Even if Maria would get mad. He didn't care. She always had a place in his heart. She was his heart. Even if She was with Billy. After all she had the lips of an angel.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hoped you liked. Please review.


	33. Give me a chance

This is interesting. It's more to get a little frustration out about the match between Lita and Trish and how they hate each other. They are going to miss each other so much! any ways please review!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He couldn't believe what he had heard. It couldn't be true. He was just getting the courage to tell her how he felt, then she says she's feeling.

The storyline is stupid. They are best friends and they promised whoever left first would fight the other. Does it really have to seem like they hate each other? He knew they didn't. He felt bad. He knew they didn't want it to seem like they hated each other when one left. Her best friend made a mistake. That's why it isn't how they pictured. What's worse is he... He was part of the problem.

He smiled at the women in front of him. Her blonde hair lay softly against her shoulders, while her eyes stared at him. They were laughing together. A final good-bye. Not so much final. At least he hoped. It wasn't actually a final good-bye either. They would still talk but he wanted her to be his. He wanted to come home to her. Now was his chance.

She had to go. Her match was next. He watched the T.V. as one of his closest friends fought their best friend and his crush. She would lose. She can't hold a title, if she doesn't wrestle, right? But why did they have to seem like they hated each other that much. They hated that. She always thought if they did wrestle heel versus face, Lita would be the face. Life turned out funny, didn't it?

She came back stage to be greeted and hugged by sad and crying friends. He was no where to be found. She looked hoping he was.

"Trish!" Lita called as she finally made it back stage. Tears where in her eyes. "I love you like a sister. You have done so much for me. I'll miss traveling with you so much!"

"Lita..." Tears now in the blonde's eyes. "I'll miss you too. We'll still talk and see each other all the time! I promise!"

They hugged as Lita whipser into Trish's ear. "He's in your locker room." Trish smiled.

She quickly made her way to the locker room. Tears still present in her sad eyes. She opened the door to see a tall blonde standing with a single rose.

"I'm going to miss you more than anything." He said just above a whisper. "I've wanted to tell you for so long... I'm in love with you."

She didn't know wether to cry or laugh. That's what she wanted to here for so long. It seemed too late though.

"I can't stay..." That's all the Canadian could say to him.

"I don't need you to stay. Just be mine?" He looked so scared and upset to her.

"I'm sorry but with you on the road all the time. My heart just can't take it." Tears began in both their eyes.

"I love you, Trish. I'm just asking for a chance." With that he kissed her cheek and handed her the rose, then walked out of the locker room.

"I love you, Edge" Was all she could whisper as he walked out.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I'm pissed that they have Lita and Trish hating each other for their final match! It's not right. Lita has to be one of the most affected! And I'm just pissed Trish is retiring! Lita, Trish and Victoria are the women I grew up to admire!


	34. Bang

This random idea came to me. Hope you like it as much as I do.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Bang"

She sat alone in the locker room.

"Bang"

She was lost in her thoughts. Her thoughts of him.

"Bang"

Her eyes closed as her dark hair swayed with her head.

"Bang"

She never noticed as the tall wrestler came in.

"Bang"

She never noticed as he laughed at the site of her.

"Bang"

"What'd the locker do to you?" He asked as he made his presences known.

"What?" Her eyes opened to see him smiling down at her. He slide down next to her.

"The locker must have done something wrong. You do keep beating it with your head." He smiled that smile she loved.

She turned to look at him in the eyes. "Whose to say it did something? Maybe it did nothing. Maybe it can't take a hint that I want it to notice me. Maybe I just want it to feel that I'm here. Just can't take a hint!" Now fully frustrated.

He looked at her confused. She just went back to her previous activity of hitting her head on the locker.

"Bang"

Silence took over as she hoped it would sink into the thick head of his.

"Bang"

"I don't think lockers can take hints." He tryed to joke. He only to get a glare for his efforts.

"Bang"

"Who is the hint meant for?" He asked.

"Bang"

She stood up staring at him in amazment.

"Are you that oblivous? Or do you just not notice me that much? I LOVE you Jericho, but you never notice me! You can't take the hints I give you. I just want to spend some alone time with you, but someone else is always around.Why won't you give me a chance?" She blurted in one breathe.

His eyes widened as he thought of what she said. It wasn't something he expected.

"Bang"

This time it was his head that hit the locker.

"Whatever, I see how you feel." With that she walked away to the only place she could think of.

Tears filling her eyes unknowning that the person she was going to would be heartbroken to see those tears.

"What's wrong?" He asked as he watched her slide to the ground.

"I told him and he just stared at me, so I left!" She whispered.

"Maybe he was shocked. You should go back and ask him where it leaves you two." He said as his heart broke. Why wasn't she his already? Because of Jericho, her "love".

"Maybe but I'm scared." She looked at him as her dark hair fell in her face.

"You have nothing to be scared about Stephanie. If he doesn't give you a chance he is an idoit for it." He stated as he pushed her hair away from her face.

"You are an amazing friend Shawn Micheals." She said as she hugged him and left.

He signed knowing she wouldn't be his. At least for a little while longer. His head went backwards as it hit the locker.

"Bang"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The convo about what have the lockers done, I have actually had the convo with someone. That's how this story started. Please review.


	35. Let alone you

I don't know what possessed me to do a couple so many others have done. The song is "Let alone you" by Blaine Larsen. He truly is a talented Country singer!

* * *

_It was Sunday Afternoon  
I was sunk in my recliner  
Football game was on  
Tampa Bay in Carolina  
I wasn't paying much attention  
Volume down, not watching it at all_

Big football game was on. Edge and I were betting on Tampa, while both the Hardy's were betting on Carolina. I'm not really paying attention though. I could tell my friends were a little worried. Normally I was the one most excited. Everything just felt cold since she left.

_This house is like an icebox  
Had all the curtains drawn  
Had it more like a hotel room  
And less like a home  
Been so quite around here lately  
I wasn't thinking anyone would call_

During the game, I heard the phone ring. I couldn't help but pick it up. Imagine my surprise when I heard your voice. Edge, Matt, and Jeff all looked at me. Questioning me with their eyes. I mouthed your name and they laughed at me. Knowing how whipped you had me. I'm still shocked anyone called.

_Let alone you, all the way from Dallas  
Out of the blue, saying that you missed us  
And time and distance made you see  
You were lost without me  
How did you know I'd finally hit the bottom  
An all-time low was suddenly forgotten  
The sound of your voice on the line  
Made fate turn circles on a dime  
Just when I thought I'd never find somebody new  
Let alone you_

You said you missed everyone, but you missed me the most. I don't think you relieze what that did to my heart. The reason my friends were over was to help me take my mind off everything. They hadn't helped but when you called I forgot all the bad in the world. I knew I could never move on after you, but I never thought I would end up with you again. It's like a dream.

_Now here I am at the baggage claim  
A nervous wreck waiting on your plane  
Wringing my hands, checking my watch  
Never dreamed forty-eight hours ago  
I'd be standing here waiting on anyone  
No not anyone_

I still feel like I'm dreaming. Waiting for you. I'm two hours early. I'm also a nervous wreck. I hope I'm not dreaming. I never thought I'd be a such a wreck picking up anyone from the airport.

_Let alone you, all the way from Dallas  
Out of the blue, saying that you missed us  
And time and distance made you see  
You were lost without me  
How did you know I'd finally hit the bottom  
An all-time low was suddenly forgotten  
The sound of your voice on the line  
Made fate turn circles on a dime  
Just when I thought I'd never find somebody new  
Let alone you_

I can't believe we have been married for 5 years now. Ever since you called that day my life has been great. I'm so glad you're mine again. This still amazes me. I'm married to the Beautiful Trish. Who would have ever guessed, that I, Christian Cage, would ever be married to anyone.

_Let alone you

* * *

_

Hope you liked it.


End file.
